A Fight For Love
by AmyfutureRNGreene
Summary: WWE Diva Layla is presented a mystery that can change her life for ever. Nattie on the other hand thinks it's a trap and that Layla should be careful, but in the end something magical happens.
1. Chapter 1

A Fight For Love.

World Wrestling Entertainment Diva Layla made her way backstage after her hard fought win over Diva's champion AJ Lee. Layla was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to go take shower in the divas locker room. She fought her way through an interview that was taking place backstage. Once she got to the locker room she plopped down on the bench exhausted. She glanced up and noticed something taped on her locker door. Layla reached for the card that was hanging on her bright red locker looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming. She then opened the card and read it to herself. The note read: " My dearest Layla, I know how hard you work for the fans and they love you for it. But now you have a secret admirer, open your locker to find a surprise I hope you now know you're on my mind." Layla looked at the note with a puzzled look on her face. She was not sure if she should open her locker or forget it, go take a shower and get ready to go.  
Tonight was girl's night out and Layla knew she didn't want to miss that. She started heading to the shower but her curiosity got the best of her, and she bolted back to her locker. She fiddled with the dial but finally got it unlocked, she opened her locker and there was her surprise. A vase full of long stemmed roses! Layla's face lit up and her jaw dropped to the floor! Who could have sent me these?! Layla pondered. She knew the answer wasn't going to come to her so she decided to do some detective work... But first she definitely needed a shower! Layla placed the card in her locker, took a sniff of one of the roses and shut her locker. She made her way to the shower, while she was taking a shower, she couldn't help but list off some guys in her head that could have put those roses in her locker.  
She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel, then walked into the locker room itself and saw the other Divas."Hey ladies, did anyone come in here earlier today holding a vase of long stemmed roses and a card?" The divas looked at each other in surprise. "I didn't see anyone,sorry Layla." Replied Natalya, "Why do you ask?" Layla unlocked her locker and the divas peered their heads in and saw the vase. "That was in my locker when I got back from my match with AJ, one of you ladies had to be in here to see it... Right?" The Divas admired the roses "um I'm not sure who was in here but there was a photo shoot going on during your match, so not many of us were in here at the time, but you know I wouldn't be to happy about these roses. Someone could be out to get you Layla." Nattie suggested. "Oh Nattie don't be silly their just flowers, no harm here. What's so bad about them anyway?" Layla protested "Red, really you have no idea?! Red is the color of blood! Once I got roses from TJ and one of the thorns cut me up pretty bad, are you sure this is such a good thing Layla?" Layla glared over at Nattie "you're just mad because someone besides you is getting attention!" With that remark Nattie stormed out of the room and Layla was left alone.  
Layla sighed and got dressed and ready to go. She grabbed her phone and left the locker room, texting her girls making sure they were ready to go. Layla was so caught up in texting she forgot to look up and walked right into Alex Riley. "Ow" groaned Alex and Layla at the same time. "I'm so sorry Alex!" Layla exclaimed "I wasn't paying attention I'm so sorry!" Alex looked at her with a smile "aw it's okay- Layla right?" Layla smiled and started blushing lightly. "Yeah I'm Layla, former divas champion, former Lay-Cool member. Nice to see you here, you made it to the big times. Welcome to RAW." Alex smiled "Hey, thanks I tried. My time on NXT got me here" He helped Layla up to her feet. Layla smiled and dusted herself off. "Hey Alex I know your new here and all but did you happen to see anyone head into the Divas locker room with roses and a card?" She looked up at him and didn't even hear his answer. She was too busy admiring him, the only part she heard was the very end when Alex said " ... But I can keep an eye out for you and see what I can find out." Layla smiled ,"Thanks Alex! Ill see you later, girls night out, kinda gotta go" Layla scampered off and Alex stood there watching her leave, he couldn't believe he was able to pull off that lie. He knew very well who did it!  
Layla went out and was enjoying girls night out when all of a sudden she got a call from WWE. Layla shoved her way through the crowd and stumbled into the bathroom. "Hello? Really? No that's amazing! I'd love to be Divas champ again! Number one contender match on Smackdown? You got it! Ok see you there Vince, and thanks again! Okay Hun, yep bye ." Friday rolled around and Layla was in the practice ring getting ready for her number one contender match. She finished her intense practice with just a half hour before her match. She frantically took a shower , got her hair and make up done, then went to the locker room to get on her ring gear. She opened her locker up and there was another vase of long stemmed roses and a card attached that said "Good luck in you're match tonight, I know how much you want the title back, go get it Layla! I'll be watching!" Layla smiled and got changed into her infinity covered ring gear. She went out to the holding chamber knowing her match was next.  
"The following Divas contest is set for one fall, and it is to determine the number one contender for the Divas championship! Introducing first from Alberta, Canada Natalya!" Lillian introduced Layla's challenge for tonight, and then it was Layla's turn. Her theme, Insatiable played, and she made her way energetically to the ramp! "And now for her opponent, from London England, WWE Diva Layla!"The bell rang and the two feisty Divas went right at it! The first pin fall attempt was by Nattie who tried it after she took Layla down with a massive clothesline. Layla managed to get her shoulders up at 2, saving the match and kept her hope of becoming the Divas champion again alive. After a sea- saw battle, Layla pinned Nattie and got the three count! Her theme blasted through the arena! " Here is your winner, and new number one contender...WWE Diva Layla!", Lillian announced with glee...Layla's theme song got interrupted by Alex's, and Alex stepped into the ring with something behind his back. He looked at Layla and smiled kindly, then he exposed the object that was in his hands. It was a vase of long stemmed roses!


	2. Chapter 2

The day had finally come, it was time for Layla's title match. She couldn't wait to become Divas champion yet again. Not to mention that she had her dream guy by her side, the handsome and very talented Alex Riley. Lay and Alex now have a storyline in WWE, meaning Layla gets to work with him! "Hum, this is going to be easy as pie... Truth be told I've always had a crush on Alex. Now I can just act that way!" Layla thought to herself as she was getting into her ring gear.

"The following Divas contest is set for one fall, and it is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first from Union City New Jersey she is the current Divas Champion, AJ Lee." Aj skipped her way to the ring holding the over sized Divas championship around her waist as the WWE universe booed her. "And her opponent from London England, being accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley, Layla!" The WWE universe cheered as Layla went to the ring being followed by Alex. The ref took the title from Aj and held it up showing it to the WWE universe. This is what the two feisty Divas were battling for. The ref showed Layla up close what she was fighting for, and then the battle was on.

Layla locked Aj up in headlock and slammed her down to the mat. Aj held her tail bone in pain and struggled to her feet. Layla gave a little wave and a wink to Alex and went to hit Aj but got floored with a clothesline by Aj, Layla stayed on the mat taking time to catch her breath thinking to herself "How can this nerd be beating me?! She's half my size and has no muscles on her! How impressive am I going to look to Alex if I can't even hit a simple clothesline!" Layla got up to her feet to see Aj flirting with Alex, Layla was more fired up now then ever in this match. She ran up behind Aj and rolled her up for a pin but to Layla's grief Aj kicked out at two. Layla knew it was now or never, Aj looked hurt and Layla could tell. Layla grabbed Aj and slammed her down to the mat by hitting a massive bull dog driving the current Divas champion face first into the mat!

After the commercial break Layla was still in charge of the match. Aj was down on the mat holding her face and Layla took a moment to lean over the rope and ruffle Alex's hair. Then it was time to finish off the match Layla picked up Aj and mocked her by blowing her a kiss then Layla hit Aj with her finishing move, The Lay- Out. Layla smirked as the WWE universe gave her a standing ovation and went for the pin. " 1...2...3" Counted the ref and the bell rang ending the match and Aj Lee's title run! "Here is your winner and new WWE Diva's Champion, Layla!" The Ref handed Layla her title and she held it high in the air crying happily. Alex climbed in the ring and wrapped Layla into a hug. The WWE universe cheered and Alex let Layla out of the hug but as Layla tried to get out of the ring, Alex pulled her back in gently.

Layla looked up at Alex and wondered why he did that. Alex took no time to answer Layla's unasked question he pulled her into him gently and ran his fingers through her hair looking into her eyes. Layla blushed lightly and looked slightly down at the ring, Alex lifted her chin up gently and planted a kiss on her soft lips. Layla didn't know how to respond she just went along and kissed Alex also letting her title slip to the mat.


End file.
